


Nocturnal Emission

by cuddlesome



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falsified, fantasized data seems to assimilate into Courtney's programming on occasion when she's shut down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Emission

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing some Court/Tabs smut after sockopunch on tumblr prompted me with "having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it".
> 
> I had to force myself not to use any slang/shorthand for sexy bits since I cannot for the life of me imagine Courtney using anything but academic language concerning them. Here's hoping that doesn't dampen the mood too much.

[Courtney shuts down seconds after climbing into bed.]

Maxie’s speeches about improper relationships in the workplace play on repeat in the back of her mind. And yet, at the forefront, something far more compelling has her attention. The number of carnal sensations her systems detect at the feeling of her fellow admin's bulk pinning her to a wall is alarming.

"Greetings, Admin Courtney." The formal salutation doesn't match the devious quality of his voice or the compromising position he's put her in.

Her own toneless voice gives away nothing. "Chief Admin... Tabitha..."

The two are in the middle of a hallway in the hideout. It’s not the place she would choose for a spontaneous display of affection had she ever calculated a time to do so. Her processors are at war with each other. She feels confused with the illogical location and the inclination to remain in his grasp despite it. Courtney ends up at a conflicted standstill as he pushes her hood back to brush his fingers through her bangs. If this is what it feels like to be “crushed” by Tabitha, he should stop using it as a threat—she only registers pleasure.

[The magma in the hideout and her bundled up blankets strengthen the illusion of his temperate body against hers.]

She reaches out, planning to push him or hit him or something to get him back to a more pragmatic plane of reality. Instead she ends up grabbing his collar, only succeeding in pulling him closer. A malfunction, Courtney tells herself, as is the way she tilts her head and brushes her lips against his. In turn, he curls an arm around her waist, lifting her up the slightest bit as he leans down.

“If we’re caught… Leader will fire us… or… or… at the least… demote us...” 

That’s what she’d like to say. She only gets as far as the first three words. Then they're kissing, pulling at their uniforms, and going against all of Team Magma's rules about PDA in general.

[Thankfully for her dignity Courtney doesn’t attempt to kiss anything.]

Tabitha won’t stop with that smug smile of his as he hikes up the hem of Courtney’s sweater dress. It’s at once endearing and infuriating.

At this proximity, she can see the twin hints of red between his lashes. She remembers some time ago overhearing a few ace grunts discussing how menacing Tabitha’s eyes are. Courtney disagrees. The only word that her internal database comes up with to describe them is not menacing at all: “pretty”.

Pretty like rubies or flowing lava or some other third thing just as oversentimental.

Then again, the words she associates with Tabitha ring puerile in her otherwise efficient mind. The same went for Leader Maxie, the quintuplet grunts, and the other select members of Team Magma she allowed to get close to her. She’d started classifying them as her friends and family as of late. Such unprofessional words. She only uses them in her head, for efficiency’s sake, of course.

One of Tabitha’s hands slides down to grip her posterior. It occurs to Courtney that she can’t remember ever categorizing friends or family as the types to touch each other like this. Perhaps a new classification is in order.

[If she had her way, she would dictate her dreams to allow her to quantify data to further her team’s goals. Unfortunately, her subconscious seems more interested in conjuring up pipedreams about her coworker.]

Team Magma's ribbed sweaters, leggings, and gloves are all made of dyed Mareep wool. As such, they're durable, warm, and quite soft. Courtney appreciates the last feature as Tabitha's gloves rub against her rear and upper thighs. She almost doesn't notice when he drags her underwear down her legs.

Almost, but not quite.

She grabs his sweater sleeve in one hand and vest collar in the other. "Off. Take them... off. Now." 

They're not both admins anymore. Not that he had the obligation or the personality type to obey her when they were, but... Courtney would feel more confident giving an order to someone of equal or lesser rank. Nonetheless, he only snickers a little before stepping back and stripping.

Any last lingering thoughts of leaving and pretending the situation never arose become terminated.

They can't remove their suits with any sort of haste due to the elaborate, heavy nature of their design. At least, according to the anecdotal data Courtney amassed. But then, as she undresses, she removes each article and folds it. The only exception is her boots. She can’t be bothered to sit down and tug them off. Tabitha, by contrast, well-nigh tears his uniform off then tosses it aside.

On some level Courtney feels troubled by the disorder, but she doesn’t get the chance to say so. No sooner are they both bared to each other than Tabitha has her pressed up against the wall again. She welcomes him smothering her with his heat and kisses and wandering touches.

[She pulses and quivers and drips without much concrete stimulation save for the fantasy and her bed's heat.]

Tabitha opens his eyes at this point, showing off enlarged pupils. Dilated pupils are a common sign of sexual arousal, Courtney’s database supplies. Other signs include increased heart rate, muscle tension—

She checks each characteristic off for the both of them, finding it more difficult to concentrate as she takes notice of her own signs.

—portions of the skin reddening, rapid breathing, and blood flow to the genitals. No need to get visual confirmation for Tabitha on that last attribute. She can feel his erection pressed against her, just under the overhang of his stomach.

Perhaps the analytic part of her wants to conduct an examination, or perhaps she’s just feeling eager. For whatever reason, she reaches for the clearest sign of his arousal, only to have her hand slapped away.

“Not so fast!" His grin makes his eyes crinkle shut again. "I, Tabitha, am a gentleman.”

Courtney blinks. "...what..?"

Tabitha crouches down until he's on his knees, breath ghosting over her exposed sex. He's being considerate of her needs first. How pleasant, she didn't expect that sort of thing from--

Her thought process crashes when Tabitha starts licking her. Courtney almost falls down before leaning back against the wall again for support. She struggles to keep her balance in her heels while spreading her legs.

Wet, hot, slick. Many plain, intuitive terms come to mind at the sensation of his tongue slipping over and between her swollen lips. He anchors a hand on her hip while the other massages her inner thigh. Courtney’s muscles, stiff on a good day, feel taut as drawn wires. When his tongue laps at her clitoris she shudders. Then Tabitha starts moaning, mouth still pressed to her. He’s so clearly exaggerating, but Courtney gets off on it all the same.

For a moment he pulls his face away, coaxing a disappointed keen from Courtney. She doesn’t stay upset for long. In place of his mouth, his fingertips stroke, teasing. Tabitha's touch feels decidedly different from when she experimented on her own. Once he sinks two fingers inside of her, she has to force herself to relax to better stretch and accommodate. But it's a good kind of stretch, the kind that makes her whine and shiver at how full his plump fingers make her feel.

[Grinding against her pillow isn’t even close to the same sort of sensations. Good thing her imagination is more visionary than she gives it credit for.]

He curls his fingers and puts his mouth back on her clitoris at the same time. Courtney reaches down to knot her fingers in his hair, not conscious enough of her balance anymore to care if she falls.

“A-ah… Tabitha..!” The sensation runs like hot jolts of electricity through her insides.

Tabitha doesn’t pull far away from her to speak, instead letting her feel every word. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my name that way before. I like it. Do it again.”

He starts licking once more, alternating between flat, broad strokes and delicate flicks with the tip.

Courtney needs a moment for the command to register, and even then finds she has trouble putting the correct sounds together. “…ah…Ta…un—”

[An inarticulate murmur against her mattress.]

Even when she can't see she knows he's smiling. “Better than that.”

“Tabitha..!” She enunciates every syllable through gritted teeth. “Continue!”

[Courtney all but screams this time. When she eventually wakes herself up with her own volume, it’s with her juices running down her thighs, his name on her lips, and every one of her mental systems in a frazzled mess.]


End file.
